Naruto yaoi oneshot series
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: A series of one-shots of different yaoi pairings from Naruto.


_**A/N: ok, so this was a request from a friend of mine lol, and it kind of morphed into wow! Warnings: YAOI!! Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Naruto. Anyways, this is going to be the first of the Naruto one shot series I asked you guys to vote on. Starting now if you want you can request a story. Just give me a pairing (yaoi only) and what you would like from it.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!**_

XOXO

The day that flight 216 to Boston got delayed would change the lives of two very different males. Two males, who in regular circumstances would never have met, engaged in an act that would affect the futures of both of them. An interconnected future? Who knows, sit back and see for yourself.

XOXO

"D you know who I am?" a loud voice demanded of the frightened woman behind the desk at the airport. The poor girl was shaking as the obviously pissed raven-haired male in front of her glared icily at her. "If I am not on a flight out of here in the next thirty minutes I will be late to an extremely important meeting. I know that to you, a lowly peasant, an important means nothing, but I am the CEO of THE biggest company on the East coast!" the raven continued to spew venomously at the cowering girl.

"Hey bastard! Why don't you stop harassing that poor girl and get that stick out of your ass. Although from what I've seen so far of your actions, I'd say that the stick might be shoved too far up!" a voice snarled from behind the raven-haired man.

"Excuse me?!" the raven snarled as he whipped around to face the person who dared speak to him like that. He froze when he saw the man behind him. Tall, tan, slim body, bright blonde hair that was untamed, and eyes the brightest shade of blue that he'd ever seen; the man before him took his breath away. He was beautiful, and Sasuke knew then and there that he would have him.

"You're not excused for being such a prick," the blonde said with a look of disgust. He walked right passed the raven without even acknowledging him and leaned against the desk, speaking to the blond-haired girl behind the counter. "Don't mind the asshole over there. I think something crawled up his ass and died. A beautiful girl like you deserves to be treated better," the blonde said, winking at the girl and making her blush.

The blonde flirted with the girl for a while before disappearing into the crowd of people, without a backwards glance to the raven-haired male that had been watching him the whole time.

XOXO

Sasuke fumed as the impudent blonde flirted with the girl behind the counter and completely ignored him. Sasuke was not used to being ignored, usually women and some men through themselves at him. He never had a shortage of beautiful creatures wanting to sleep with him, but he hardly ever indulged in that. Now, when he wanted to indulge, the one he had his eyes set on was ignoring him.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the bright blonde head as it made its way through the crowd. Sasuke started pushing his way through the crowd, making sure not to lose sight of that beautiful blonde hair he was following. He was determined to have the blonde no matter what it took.

XOXO

Naruto's thoughts were racing as he couldn't get the raven out of his mind. He always hated how good looks seemed to be wasted on men who were wither arrogant bastards or, unfortunately, straight. Naruto himself was pissed that their flight was delayed and he too was going to be late to a very important meeting, but he didn't take it out on some poor female.

Naruto sighed as he pushed his way passed all the people in the crowd. He thought back on the perfectly pale skin, silky looking raven hair, and black as night eyes, and couldn't help but feel a little attracted to the man. Ok that was a huge lie, he was very attracted to the man, but the man didn't need the ego boost.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of thoughts of the raven-haired bastard as he tried to get to the bathroom. 'Why the hell are there so many people just milling around?!' Naruto shouted angrily in his mind. His eyes widened as they finally caught sight of the long awaited sign that announced that the men's room was right in front of him.

He sighed when he finally stood inside the doorway of the bathroom, but his relief was short lived. He was suddenly yanked to the side by a strong grip on his wrist. He looked up at the sexy seething raven towering over him and just knew his day was going to get interesting.

XOXO

Sasuke laughed triumphantly, in his head of course, when he finally caught up to the blonde just outside the men's bathroom. He looked around and darted in after the blonde when he saw that this area was basically deserted now that the listlessly walking crowd had moved to some other random part of the airport.

He closed the bathroom door with a soft click behind him and grabbed the blonde's wrist and shoved him harshly against the tiled wall. His eyes gleamed victoriously when he saw the surprised look on the blonde's face. He smirked slightly before closing in for a vicious kiss.

Inner him danced around happily when the blonde's lips started to respond to his kiss. He pulled back from the blonde reluctantly to breathe. He stared heatedly at the blonde as their eyes locked and an understanding passed quietly between them.

XOXO

Neither of the two occupants of the bathroom noticed a quick flash of light and the soft click of the door because they were too busy fighting for dominance in their passionate kiss.

The blonde quickly unbuttoned the raven's shirt with his long nimble fingers. As he freed the last button, he pushed the shirt down the raven's arms and threw it into a random corner of the bathroom. He pulled back from the kiss as he suddenly remembered they were in a public bathroom. He rushed over to the door and locked it before launching himself back at the panting raven.

He latched onto the man's neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking as he went lower.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers in the blonde's hair as his tongue flicked across his nipple. Sasuke gasped shallowly and threw his head back, banging it against the tile of the wall behind him. Sasuke pulled the blonde up by his grip in his hair as he had started to go lower with those questing fingers. "Let's get this straight before we go any further," he said, his voice raspy and gruff with lust.

Naruto quirked a brow at him as he waited for the raven's explanation for why he had been stopped from exploring the raven's beautiful body. "I don't bottom. For anyone," the raven announced matter-of-factly.

Naruto chuckled softly. He leaned in closer to Sasuke and whispered, "I never top. For anyone," in the raven's ear. He pulled back to see the clouded-by-lust eyes of the man before him. He smirked, but that was soon wiped off his face.

Sasuke slammed the blonde back against the tile wall as he devoured the man's mouth with his own. Sasuke hands travelled down the blonde's sides to lift up the bottom of the blonde's shirt and lift it off him after he had detached himself from his mouth.

He threw the shirt into the corner where the blonde had thrown his and returned to devouring the blonde man's mouth. This time around his hands wandered lower and started releasing the button and zipper of the blonde's pants. Once the fastenings for the blonde's pants were undone, Sasuke trailed kisses and nips lower and lower down the blonde's body until he was eye level with the blonde's crotch.

He pushed the blonde's tight black jeans down his hips and was pleasantly surprised to see that the blonde had gone commando. He smirked up at the blonde before teasing the tip of his erection with his tongue.

Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke's tongue flick across the tip of his penis. He gasped, throwing his head back as he felt the raven's mouth close around his length, taking him in about half way before pulling back again.

Sasuke relaxed his throat before plunging forward again and taking all of Naruto's cock into his mouth. His fingers massaged Naruto's balls while his tongue and teeth ran along the stiff length in his mouth. Sasuke winced slightly as Naruto's grip in his hair tightened slightly.

Naruto gasped as his hips bucked slightly forward. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips to keep him from choking him. He felt Naruto's grip tighten even more in his hair, and his body shudder before releasing his warm cum into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all and smirked up at the panting blonde.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up and smashed his lips against the raven's, tasting his cum in the raven's mouth. He pulled back and said, "My name is Naruto by the way, so you can scream it as you cum violently inside me."

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he heard those hot words leave the blonde's mouth. He wasted no time in removing his own pants and boxers before pressing close to the blonde and whispering hotly, "Sasuke, but you won't have enough breath to scream anything, let alone my name."

The raven smirked as he lifted the blonde so he could wrap his long legs around his hips. He slammed him harshly against the wall. The blonde gasped, but seemed to like the rough treatment. Sasuke liked that. "I'm going to take you without preparation," he whispered huskily to the other man.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered rapidly at that proclamation, but didn't protest. Sasuke took that as an affirmation of his declaration and lined his dick up with Naruto's entrance. With one swift thrust Sasuke entered the blonde completely. It took all his control not to start thrusting right away, but he knew the harsh entrance would take a moment for the blonde to adjust to. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to moan loudly and start moving his hips against him immediately.

Sasuke groaned as the motion of the blonde's hips caused him to slip deeper into him. Taking the blonde's motion as a clue, Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips tighter and moved rapidly in and out of the blonde.

Naruto's fingers gripped Sasuke's shoulder painfully tightly, and his neck was arched back, head resting against the wall behind him. Sasuke had been right when he said he would be too breathless to scream anything out.

Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, hitting his prostate each time. One of his hands gripped the blonde's hip, and the other stroked Naruto's shaft in sync with his thrusts in and out of his body.

The blonde shuddering against him was all the warning he got before he had warm cum running down his chest and hand, and the walls of the blonde's entrance spasmed around his cock. Sasuke thrust a few more times and then froze as his cum filled the blonde. His head fell down to rest on the panting blonde's shoulder.

Sasuke slowly dropped Naruto's legs and stepped back from the blonde's body. Naruto stood shakily, leaning heavily against the wall behind him. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Sasuke stepped over to one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper to clean up him and Naruto. After that was done he tossed the blonde his clothes and quickly donned his own, straightening the wrinkles caused by being tossed unceremoniously into a corner. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and grabbed the blonde's hand, writing his cell phone number on his hand. "I think I'd like this to be more than a onetime thing," Sasuke whispered to the stunned blonde before unlocking the bathroom door and disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto stared wide eyed down at the number in his palm and then smiled, leaving the bathroom and going to wait for his flight, fully planning on calling the number on his palm sometimes soon.

XOXO

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" two angry voices, in two different high-price hotels, yelled. The reason for these yells was a normal looking newspaper, but the article on the front page was what had a raven-haired man and blonde-haired man cursing.

There on the front page was a large picture of said blonde and raven in a passionate embrace in the airport bathroom. The headline read, _"Famous model Naruto Uzumaki and big time CEO Sasuke Uchiha embrace. The beginnings of a powerful duo the likes of which the U.S has never seen. Sorry ladies."_

XOXO

_**A/N: well I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Again this is starts the Naruto one shot series and if you want you can request a story. I love requests lol.**_


End file.
